dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Starve Wiki:Privacy policy
Before reading this, please see Central Wikia Privacy Policy. Don't Starve Wiki is equivalent to Don't Starve Game Wiki in all circumstances. Don't Starve (game) Wiki community consists of normal users, bureaucrats, admins, custodians and rollbacks. They generally have no official affiliation with Wikia Inc. 1.A Don't Starve Wiki will never ask for your password. If you encounter this situation or someone pretends to be an admin, please report to any admins on their message wall immediately. :*'Do not reveal' your personal information to anyone else under any circumstances. :*If you do publish it publicly, you shall be responsible for the circumstances as you voluntarily commit the action. 2.Exposing other people's private information without their permission is highly forbidden here. A violation will result in blocking at the discretion of admins. 3.Don't Starve Wiki only records what you have published on the site, and also other information that is normally collected in server logs by websites in general. :*Server logs record IP addresses but they are not made public, and are only used to aggregate data for the public Wikia Statistics. :*You may want to have a look of Wikia terms of use for more details. :*IP address of registered users are not publicly available to the Don't Starve Wiki. Wikia Staff and VSTF will know the ip of user, and admins are generally not informed the ip of the user potentially to be blocked. :*In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. :*Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. 4.Don't Starve Wiki is hosted by Wikia, Inc., a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of Don't Starve Wiki falls under the United States law and under Wikia policies. :*Our community have no official affiliation with Wikia. They do not have direct access to the Wikia servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. 5.Don't Starve Wiki uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. 6.Don't Starve Wiki makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the Wikia servers. 7.Once created, user accounts will not be removed. You may make a name changing request to Wikia Staff. 8.Don't Starve Wiki admins can delete or recover your contributions as per the Rules and in good faith for the Don't Starve Wiki community. :*Removing text from Don't Starve Wiki does not permanently delete it. It can be traced back in the page history. If a page is deleted, such information is still visible to admins. You may ask for Wikia Staff to make such information unstorable, and only visible to Wikia Staff. :*Don't Starve Wiki admins can delete everything you have posted at your request. However Don't Starve Wiki makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. :*If a Don't Starve Wiki user claims to be under 13 years old, all personal information about them is deleted. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. Don't Starve Wiki does not block users who disclose that their age is under 13, but Wikia staff have the option of doing so. Privacy policy Category:Help